Explosions in the sky
by Zelande
Summary: Après Poudlard, Remus se retrouve à emménager avec Sirius, ce qui donne des situations... intéressantes, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Wolfstar, i.e. SBxRL.
1. First Breath After Coma

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici une nouvelle histoire que je publie ! Cadeau de Noël pour **Cesare**, à l'origine (voir mon profil). Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ce couple (c'était sur ma _to-do-list_...), et je suis contente de voir que cela m'a un peu inspirée. Assez pour pondre quatre chapitres apparemment, et pour vouloir en écrire un cinquième ! (Mais plus tard...) Wolfstar, un de mes couples préférés, un des plus beaux.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Tu veux venir habiter avec moi ? »<em>

Cette phrase résonnait avec un délicieux écho dans sa tête, maintenant qu'il se tenait debout dans « sa » chambre. À peine un mois plus tôt, Sirius lui avait lancé cette proposition, l'air de rien. Enfin, il avait plus exactement détourné la tête et l'attention en évoquant une cohabitation impossible entre le chien et le loup, mais Remus avait accepté.

Et il se retrouvait là, à une place qu'il n'aurait jamais espérée dix ans plus tôt. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire sa chance actuelle, dix ans plus tôt. Il avait un travail (dans l'Ordre du Phénix, certes, mais un travail quand même), l'amour de ses amis, des raisons de se lever. Ses pensées prenaient un tournant mélodramatique peu avisé, alors il cessa de penser et commença à bouger.

Avec précaution, Remus défit les cartons qu'il avait posés sur le parquet. Il voulait ranger chacune de ses possessions à la main, comme pour donner un sens plus profond à cet emménagement, le rendre réel. Il huma l'odeur si familière de ses livres avant de les classer par ordre alphabétique dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Il caressa les tissus soyeux de ses robes avant de les accrocher par couleur dans la penderie de sa chambre. Il regarda longtemps les photos qu'il avait de ses amis avant de les encadrer aux murs de sa chambre.

Sirius ne devait pas rentrer avant quelques heures, ce qui laissait du temps à Remus pour lui préparer une petite surprise culinaire. À base de chocolat, bien sûr. Il avait gardé sur lui quelques tablettes de chez Honeydukes, il espérait que cela serait suffisant pour fabriquer un gâteau. Sa mère, qui aimait cuisiner, avait un four depuis quelques années, et c'était ainsi qu'il avait appris. Elle lui manquait. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour l'accompagner dans sa vie de jeune adulte...

Sirius et lui vivaient dans une ville moldue, relativement grande : un petit village aurait suspecté des « bizarreries », et un village sorcier n'aurait pas été tolérant face à sa condition taboue de loup-garou.

Remus prit le vélo qui traînait dans le jardin et pédala jusqu'au magasin le plus proche. Sirius et James avaient appris à tenir sur un deux-roues et à se déplacer avec, au début des vacances. Lily était leur professeur, Remus l'assistant qui se moquait allégrement de ses deux amis ! Mais au moins, maintenant, ils pouvaient aller dans la ville de manière pratique et moldue. La voiture était la prochaine étape, probablement...

Une odeur sucrée, quoiqu'un peu âcre, emplit rapidement la maison. Remus avait réussi à obtenir tout ce qu'il cherchait, et même des petits moules ! Il espérait que ses petits gâteaux ne seraient pas trop mauvais. Mais ce qui était au chocolat n'était jamais vraiment mauvais, parole de Maraudeur. Et il était impatient de les manger. C'était cela, la meilleure partie de la cuisine, à part la faire avec quelqu'un d'autre : déguster le produit du dur labeur.

Alors qu'il lisait un roman dans le fauteuil qui donnait sur le jardin, en attendant que le four fasse son devoir, avec le soleil qui caressait ses pieds, il se faisait la réflexion qu'il était une vraie ménagère, et cela le fit rire plus que de raison. Si seulement Sirius le voyait, ou l'avait vu ! Nul doute qu'il lui offrirait dès que possible un tablier, histoire de se moquer de lui de temps en temps. Il aurait fait la même chose s'il était à la place de l'autre, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'offusquer.

« Pourquoi tu ris tout seul ? Et c'est quoi cette odeur ?  
>- Sirius, tu es déjà rentré ? Il est quelle heure ?<br>- C'est le jour de ton emménagement, je pensais fêter cela avec James et Lily, et Peter si on arrive à le joindre. Mais il avait dit qu'il viendrait, de toute façon. »

Après Poudlard et la fin de la Septième Année, Peter avait déménagé dans le nord de l'Angleterre, pour une raison inconnue des autres... puis il était parti à l'étranger chez sa famille, quelque part en URSS semblait-il. Le mois d'août commençait à peine, il était censé rentrer bientôt de toute façon. Mais un transplanage entre l'URSS et l'Angleterre ne coûtait que peu d'énergie. En revanche, c'était toute une entreprise difficile pour le joindre, même par hibou : il répondait des jours plus tard, un bout de parchemin où il griffonnait toujours les mêmes mots. Il allait bien, il comptait rentrer bientôt, sa famille était parfaite.

James et Lily, eux, habitaient une maison à Godric's Hollow, non loin de la maison que Sirius avait acquis après ses études. Cela facilitait grandement les visites entre les deux foyers, où chacun se sentait comme chez soi. C'était la magie de l'amitié, supposait Remus. C'était même de l'amour qui unissait les Maraudeurs et Lily.

L'odeur... Sirius avait raison, l'odeur n'était pas familière au nez de Remus. Il bondit dans la cuisine pour retrouver une fumée déjà imposante, et ses gâteaux durs et noirs comme du charbon. Sa mine dépitée fit exploser de rire Sirius, et ils se mirent alors à une nouvelle fournée, tous les deux. La cuisine à deux, c'était mieux. Leur première vraie activité ensemble depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Ils la savouraient.

L'incapacité de Sirius à se concentrer rendit cette activité très difficile. La farine à peine mélangée aux œufs, elle se retrouva dans les cheveux bruns du chahuteur en chef. Quant au beurre fondu, Remus en eut plein ses vêtements. Mais le chocolat, ils le mangèrent tous les deux, allongés sur le sol froid de la cuisine qu'ils avaient transformé en porcherie.

Remus avait eu raison d'accepter cette offre.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 14/01/2012._


	2. The Only Moment We Were Alone

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici le deuxième chapitre. Au fait, j'ai oublié d'en parler mais tout sera du point de vue de Remus. Ce chapitre est dédié à mon amie Louise, merci d'être si présente dans ma vie, merci de m'avoir accompagné dans mes écrits.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« On fête le réveillon tous les deux ou avec James et Lily ? »<em>

Sirius et Remus étaient assis non loin de la cheminée, Remus avec un livre, Sirius avec sa baguette, un Vif d'Or et un parchemin. Lorsque d'un coup, ce dernier brisa le silence par cette question, le loup-garou n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre. Ce serait leur premier Noël après Poudlard, leur premier Noël depuis leur emménagement, il voulait que ce soit tous les deux. Après tout, ils voyaient le couple Potter bien assez souvent. Le sourire du brun ne cachait pas sa joie : c'était parti, alors !

Il arracha un bout de son parchemin et fit venir deux plumes. Devant le regard perplexe de Remus, il expliqua qu'il voulait un Noël parfait, et qu'il fallait s'y mettre dès maintenant. Deux semaines avant la date fatidique. Enfin, parfait... c'était quand même le jour de la pleine lune, mais ils feraient avec. Remus posa son livre et cacha son sourire : il avait déjà acheté et emballé ses cadeaux depuis deux semaines. Un kit complet de cuisine pour son ami, comprenant un tablier kitsch comme tout, des livres de recettes. Il lui offrirait un casque également, pour sa moto.

Sa nouvelle moto qu'il faisait vrombir si souvent que Remus voulait la lui arracher. Mais il soutenait son ami dans toutes ses passions, parfois plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Il y a deux mois, il s'était amouraché d'une fille japonaise et il avait voulu tout savoir sur ce pays. C'était éprouvant de vivre avec quelqu'un de si entier, parfois. Mais heureusement, Sirius se satisfaisait rarement de la même chose durant plus d'un mois. Il n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard.

Vivre avec son ami avait quelques désavantages : il ne connaissait ni la pudeur, ni l'intimité, si bien qu'il lui arrivait d'aller dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents tandis que Remus se douchait. Si au début, il était effaré de ce manque de respect, il finit par s'y accoutumer. C'était une partie de ce qui faisait le charme de Sirius.

En revanche, la première fois que Sirius ramena une fille sans le prévenir, il fut légèrement surpris. Plus que légèrement, même. Il s'était levé un peu tôt, et les muscles encore engourdis, il se dirigeait vers le jardin pour sa session étirements du matin. Il avait croisé une fille peu vêtue dans la cuisine, buvant un café.

Depuis, Sirius n'était plus jamais rentré avec une fille sans préalablement envoyer un message à son colocataire. Il fallait dire que Remus avait été si étonné qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à saluer la fille, fuyant dans sa chambre et transplanant quelque part en rase campagne pour méditer. Le choc avait été trop intense, sa réaction avait eu un automatisme presque effrayant. Lorsqu'il rentra pour le déjeuner, Sirius l'attendait dans le salon, avec le journal dans les mains. Dès qu'il entendit le craquement du transplanage, il bondit et cria sur Remus. Longtemps.

Remus trouvait sa propre situation amoureuse cocasse, encore plus que celle de Sirius qui batifolait sans conséquence. Remus venait de quitter sa petite amie, Louise. Il avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle en Septième année, alors qu'ils avaient quelques cours en commun pour leurs ASPIC. C'était l'une des filles les plus futées de sa promotion, il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que les filles l'intéressaient moins que les livres... Ils devaient faire un devoir de Métamorphose tous les deux, et c'était là que leur histoire avait commencé.

Il souriait en repensant à leurs débuts, si doux, si paisibles. Elle avait été une fille parfaite pour lui. Elle avait été à l'écoute, patiente, fidèle, une fille comme il lui fallait. Elle était studieuse comme lui, et discrète. Leur relation avait été... confortable. Pas passionnée. Pas éternelle.

Il se souviendrait toujours d'elle, cependant. C'était avec elle qu'il avait commencé à ressentir les premiers émois d'une relation amoureuse, les premiers désirs florissants d'une jeunesse explosive. Il l'avait certainement aimée, mais pas comme elle le voulait. Pas aussi fort, pas aussi longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas accepté la rupture, et depuis, l'inondait de messages. Sirius se moquait de cette jeune fille qui avait cru rencontrer l'amour de sa vie à Poudlard. Remus aimait bien cette partie rêveuse de Louise. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, lui mentir à moitié, lui faire croire à un futur avec lui. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Le déclic avait été Sirius et cette fille, là, qu'il avait invitée à l'improviste. Pourquoi avait-il réagi si brusquement, de manière si peu remusienne ? Sirius avait enfilé les reproches sur un fil, comme des perles. Remus repensait parfois à cette dispute ridicule et embarrassante, qui lui donnait chaud aux joues. Il n'aimait pas se sentir comme un petit enfant, en tort. Il n'avait jamais tort, Sirius le lui répétait assez souvent.

Mais là... il était obsédé par cette fille qu'il avait vue. Alors qu'il savait que dans la vie de Sirius, il y avait bien cinq ou six filles, au moins, qui étaient passées dans ses bras. Mais il ne les avait jamais vues. À peine avait-il entendu leur nom. Elles ne le dérangeaient pas, elles ne le torturaient pas. Mais elle, elle représentait toutes les filles de Sirius. Tous les dangers potentiels pour le cœur de son ami. Tous les risques qu'il tombe amoureux et se blesse.

Il était inquiet pour son ami. Seulement inquiet.

Louise lui reprochait souvent de couver Sirius, il n'était plus un petit garçon incapable de se débrouiller seul ! Pouvait-elle seulement comprendre ce qui les liait ? Il était son meilleur ami, la personne qui l'avait recueilli, comme un oiseau sans ailes, celui qui avait insisté pour les Animagus, celui qui avait œuvré à rendre sa vie plus belle encore. Sirius était la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Remus. Pouvait-il seulement l'oublier pour une fille ? Même s'il la fréquentait depuis un an, oui !

Lorsque Remus lui avait demandé, le lendemain, comment elle s'appelait, qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, Sirius lui avait ri au nez, il n'était pas de la brigade des Aurors, il s'en moquait bien. Et il ne la reverrait jamais, alors à quoi bon ?

Décidément, Remus aurait préféré avoir la force de batifoler partout, plutôt que de faire du mal à une Louise adorable mais dont il n'était pas amoureux.

**oOo**

Noël arriva bien vite, et le froid avec. Il ne neigea pas, mais il faisait froid, dehors. La cheminée crépitait, dégageant une délicieuse odeur fumée, bien meilleure que le grillé de son premier gâteau ! Ils avaient acheté tout ce qu'il fallait : des marshmallows à griller, du bon vin rouge, une bouteille de blanc, une dinde, des pommes de terre, et plein de chocolat, chocolat, chocolat. C'était plus qu'il ne fallait pour passer un bon Noël !

La soirée avait à peine commencé que leur sonnerie retentit. Ils n'attendaient personne, James et Lily ayant décidé d'aller voir la beauté de la France, et Peter s'étant terré en Alaska pour une sombre raison. Ce serait une transformation seulement supportée par Patmol, mais cela faisait des années qu'ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas peur.

La sonnerie se fit insistante, alors Remus se donna la peine d'ouvrir. Deux sourires lui firent face. Deux énormes sourires. Presque trop forcés.

« Oui ?  
>- Bonsoir, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins, Carl et Anna ! Nous avons emménagé ce matin.<br>- Bienvenue ! Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
>- Remus, ne sois pas rude ! Entrez donc, il fait froid. Que boirez-vous ? »<p>

Les manières de Sirius prirent le dessus, bien évidemment. Une éducation dans une famille de Sang Pur, même si on a tourné le dos à cette famille, laisse des traces indélébiles, comme l'art de recevoir, ou celui de dresser une table. Un homme de rang doit toujours _savoir_ dresser une table, même s'il ne doit jamais le _faire_. Ainsi, il peut repérer si ses hôtes sont aussi distingués qu'ils le disent. Parole de Black.

Remus se retrouva ainsi entre une Anna volubile, et un Carl enthousiaste. Heureusement que leur maison n'utilisait que peu la magie pour tenir. Sirius avait tenu à avoir un mode de vie le plus moldu possible, et Remus ne s'en plaignait pas. Même faire la vaisselle était devenu une partie de plaisir, avec un transistor dans le coin, et un chien mouillé !

Anna et Carl étaient frère et sœur, ils étaient venus en Angleterre pour étudier. En effet, leur accent irlandais était flagrant à l'oreille ! Sirius conversait avec une délicatesse que Remus n'avait que rarement vu à l'œuvre. Il était plutôt étonné des ressources de son meilleur ami. Carl avait désigné la bibliothèque de Remus avec une curiosité non feinte. Les titres du salon étaient, au grand soulagement des sorciers, des romans moldus ou des contes pour enfants glanés çà et là pour combler ce meuble imposant. Les livres sorciers, eux, se trouvaient dans le bureau.

Remus remerciait sa passion des livres qui lui permit de faire longuement la conversation avec Carl. Mais lorsqu'il revint, il vit la main d'Anna sur le genou de Sirius, qui se déroba rapidement. Son cœur lui cria le danger qu'il y avait, mais sa raison le remit sur le droit chemin : rien n'indiquait vraiment qu'Anna séduisait Sirius.

Remus partit dans la cuisine pour servir un apéritif, puisqu'ils restaient dîner tous les quatre. La dinde était dans le four avec les pommes de terre, il préparait quelques amuse-gueules avec l'aide du gentil Carl. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et finalement Remus passait un bon moment. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon avec du champagne, il eut le temps de voir furtivement Anna se détacher des lèvres de Sirius.

Peut-être qu'elle le séduisait vraiment. Et apparemment elle avait réussi, Sirius ne semblait guère choqué ou indigné.

Remus sentit son cœur broyé sous la pression. Et la lourde vérité.

En réalité, s'il avait bien voulu emménager avec Sirius, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Beaucoup. Un peu trop. Il était amoureux, quoi.

Et foutu, avec ça.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 28/01/2012._


	3. Six Days At The Bottom Of The Ocean

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Et un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus. Cette histoire devrait compter cinq chapitres, si j'arrive à écrire le dernier. (Mais ce n'est pas gagné du tout, la vie en prépa' comporte beaucoup de contraintes, et en ce moment tout est négatif.) En tout cas, le quatrième est écrit et vous attend au chaud sur mon ordinateur, ne vous en faites pas ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me font signe, cela me fait chaud au cœur.

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« C'était une transformation difficile. Allez, viens, on part en week-end tous les deux ! »<em>

Remus ne s'étonnait même plus des éruptions de folie de son ami. Il venait de se lever, la nuit dernière avait été éprouvante, ses muscles se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, et les marques de blessure qu'il arborait n'en disaient pas moins. Il trouva rapidement le chemin jusqu'au canapé du salon, tandis que Sirius lui tendait une tasse de café et était avachi sur le fauteuil.

Ses transformations devenaient de plus en plus difficiles, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré. Grandir, ou plutôt, vieillir, ne lui réussissait pas. Et peut-être était-ce parce qu'il sentait que le groupe des Maraudeurs se fissurait, ou parce que Sirius sortait avec la même fille depuis trois mois. Et que le cœur de Remus aussi se fissurait. Et que Peter disparaissait de plus en plus souvent.

Il faisait plutôt chaud, pour un début de printemps. Les garçons avaient ouvert la fenêtre, l'air frais du matin s'infiltrait dans leur salon surchauffé, mais ils s'en moquaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de se lever pour la fermer, et leur baguette était un peu trop loin pour qu'ils fassent l'effort d'aller la chercher. Après tout, quelques mètres c'était parfois le bout du monde.

« Je suis sérieux, Lunard, partons en week-end !  
>- Où ça ?<br>- Là où il fait très chaud et où on pourra s'allonger sur la plage. »

Remus était tenté d'approuver cette offre qui lui paraissait alléchante. Il sembla que Sirius le connaissait assez bien, car il se leva d'un bond (« Ouch ! »), et annonça qu'il faisait leurs valises. Il n'y avait pas deux personnes comme Sirius sur Terre.

Et cela faisait tellement mal à Remus de reconnaître qu'il était amoureux de l'inaccessible.

Une demi-heure, quelques cris de rage et une tasse brisée plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir pour Majorque. Sirius avait vu une photographie un jour, dans une petite boutique moldue. Un petit tour chez James et Lily avant, tout de même, histoire de les prévenir de leur dernière lubie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cabane du jardin, celle destinée à récupérer les transplanages, ils se rendirent compte que la maison était un peu trop silencieuse pour un samedi matin, surtout pour un lendemain de transformation remusienne. Il semblait que James et Lily étaient de sortie... Sirius ouvrit leurs placards et entama un paquet de gâteaux, tandis que Remus partait à la recherche d'un papier et d'un stylo. Cependant, il tomba nez à nez avec une Lily à peine réveillée, qui fut plus que surprise de les voir !

« Si tu cherches James, je crois qu'il est parti acheter des croissants. Un problème avec Sirius ?  
>- Ah non, il est en bas, il mange des biscuits qu'il a piqués dans tes placards.<br>- Ça tombe bien, James et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.  
>- Mini James-Lily est en route ? »<p>

Lily eut un sourire énigmatique et elle suivit Remus en bas, dans la cuisine, où elle mit en marche la bouilloire pour le thé réglementaire du matin. James revint bien rapidement, et au vu du sourire légèrement coquin du couple, Remus se douta de ce qui se passait.

Et il eut raison ! Evans-bientôt-Potter. Ce n'était qu'une formalité, mais de taille ! Et la tête de Sirius lorsque James lui demanda d'être son témoin était merveilleuse. Rien que pour cela, Remus ne regretta pas d'être passé faire un tour chez ses meilleurs amis, ce matin-là. Son cœur gonfla de bonheur. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il avait ces yeux, ce sourire incroyable. Il aimait tellement Sirius lorsqu'il était heureux ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi serein avec Anna, pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

Remus aurait certainement su accepter le couple Sirius / Anna si son ami avait eu l'air sincèrement heureux en sa présence. Il aurait su accepter le fait que le bonheur de son ami passait par une autre personne, une fille. Quand il voyait Sirius avec James, ou même avec lui, parfois, il se retenait de lui demander, « pourquoi Anna ? ». Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Elle ne le rendait pas heureux comme ses amis le faisaient. Elle s'était invitée chez eux le soir du réveillon de Noël, par Merlin !

Il préférait (et cela lui coûtait de le penser !) quand Sirius avait des relations d'un soir, il n'était pas inondé par les images peu morales qui lui traversaient l'esprit (le meurtre étant sur la liste).

« Et toi, avec Anna, ça se passe bien ?  
>- Pour être honnête... c'est compliqué en ce moment. C'est compliqué d'avoir une relation avec une Moldue qui est curieuse. Et puis... je n'ai pas l'impression de l'aimer, pas comme ça.<br>- Pourquoi es-tu encore avec elle, alors ? »

Lily lança un regard à Remus, comme si elle savait, tandis qu'elle posait cette question l'air de rien. Comme si c'était normal pour elle de donner des conseils amoureux à Sirius, elle qui se tenait le plus possible à l'écart de ce pan de sa vie, même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle savait que les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui et sa prétendue sexualité débridée à Poudlard étaient fausses.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est ma voisine, je la connais trop pour la quitter comme les autres, et elle est sympathique quand même.  
>- Vous pouvez déménager.<br>- J'aime bien notre maison.  
>- Des personnes sympathiques, il y en a partout autour de toi.<br>- Ça c'est vrai, regarde-moi Patmol, je suis sympathique !  
>- Oui et tu vas te marier, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on cesse notre liaison mon petit Cornedrue.<br>- Tu devrais rompre avec elle.  
>- Oui c'est vrai. Tu as raison, Lily. »<p>

Le loup-garou manqua d'avaler son thé de travers. Elle avait merveilleusement mené Sirius là où elle voulait aller. Remus oubliait de temps à autre qu'elle non plus n'appréciait pas cette rousse un peu trop attentionnée. Comme si c'était normal de sourire tout le temps et d'être tout le temps aux petits soins pour Sirius. Heureusement, elle n'était pas trop inquisitrice non plus, elle le croyait lorsqu'il disait qu'une fois par mois, c'était camping / randonnée avec ses copains. Elle était cependant terriblement jalouse.

Il ne se trompa pas lorsqu'il vit ce clin d'œil. Ainsi, elle avait deviné. C'était une amie formidable, Lily. Il était heureux que James se marie avec elle, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La Septième année les avait révélés comme le couple de Poudlard. Certes, c'était aussi parce que James possédait sa petite popularité de Poursuiveur et de Maraudeur, mais Lily était également appréciée dans sa maison, et ils étaient le couple des Préfets-en-Chef. Sirius les taquinait souvent en affirmant que sans Dumbledore, le couple parfait n'existerait peut-être pas.

**oOo**

L'après-midi venait de commencer, et la ville était déserte. Le soleil tapait un peu trop fort sur la tête de Sirius, qui se plaignait, il voulait de l'ombre. Remus céda après un quart d'heure de plaintes continuelles, il était pourtant bien installé sur sa serviette de bain. Il faillit agiter sa baguette et faire venir un parasol, mais ils n'étaient pas sur une plage réservée aux sorciers. Il partit en acheter un, et le regard de reconnaissance de Sirius le troubla légèrement. Mais il passa outre.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, entre bains de soleil et bains salés. Sirius avait raison, il avait besoin d'une pause dans sa vie quotidienne, d'un week-end sans Anna, d'un week-end sans Louise. Louise ? Elle ne le harcelait pas, plus, mais il passait très rarement un week-end sans entendre parler d'elle, et sa patience avait été émoussée. Il avait considéré faire son coming-out, mais c'était stupide, il ne savait même pas s'il aimait les garçons en général ou un garçon. Et s'il avait avoué, il aurait dû tout dire à Sirius, et c'était hors de question pour l'instant.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour une douche avant de sortir le soir. Quelques potions et un massage leur avaient fait le plus grand bien, comme chaque mois, mais pour une fois, il se sentait également serein. La personne qu'il aimait avait en quelque sorte promis de rompre avec Anna, et même s'il n'avait toujours aucune chance avec lui, il avait l'espoir quand même.

Comme d'habitude, Sirius faisait ses petites affaires dans la salle de bains tandis que Remus se douchait. Il se rasait, cette fois. Remus se fit la réflexion qu'avec un peu de barbe, il était quand même plus séduisant.

« C'est vrai ?  
>- J'ai pensé à voix haute c'est ça ?<br>- Un peu que oui ! »

Remus passa la tête à travers le rideau de douche. Il supposait qu'il rougissait, et pas qu'un peu. Sirius se rapprocha, la mousse toujours sur le visage. Remus déglutit légèrement, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas réellement fuir ou faire comme si de rien n'était, il lui fallait faire face au visage plus que sérieux de son ami et à la possibilité qu'il ait compris ses sentiments.

L'autre visage était un peu trop près pour son propre bien, il avait une terrible envie d'embrasser Sirius. Il se contint, et sa voix lui parut trop calme pour être honnête lorsqu'il lui conseilla de se raser rapidement avant d'avoir la peau toute irritée.

Il avait évité une catastrophe.

Mais il en avait oublié une autre : le lit présent dans la chambre était le seul. Un lit double, certes, très grand même, mais tout de même. Il dormirait avec un de ses fantasmes de jeune adulte. Et il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à faire abstraction de ses désirs, cette nuit. Il verrait bien.

**oOo**

Dans le bar sorcier que Sirius leur avait déniché, la musique n'était pas trop assourdissante. Ils avaient dîné, ils avaient bu quelques bières, sympathisé avec quelques habitués du bar, et ils s'apprêtaient à aller en boîte pour danser un peu, et « profiter de leur jeunesse ». Sirius... il n'y en avait décidément pas deux comme lui !

Il était 3 heures du matin quand ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, passablement éméchés. Sirius plus que Remus, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, Remus avait toujours su se contrôler lorsqu'il s'agissait d'alcool, d'autant plus qu'il devait surveiller son ami. À peine déshabillé, Sirius prit Remus dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur les lèvres, l'embrassa encore, et se glissa sous les draps pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se plaignit d'un horrible mal de tête, et demanda à mi-voix à Remus ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Rien. » Et le cœur de Remus se brisa pour de bon. Mais il l'ignora, il n'était pas bon de rester sur ses échecs.

Il pleura juste un peu sous la douche.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 05/02/2012._


	4. Memorial

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici le dernier chapitre pour l'instant ! Le dernier n'est toujours pas écrit, mais je ne désespère pas, l'éclair de l'imagination me frappera peut-être dans les prochaines semaines. J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, il me touche énormément. (Sur le chapitre : je sais, c'est niais, voilà.)

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Je m'ennuie, on joue à Action ou Vérité ? »<em>

C'était probablement la pire idée de Sirius depuis des années. Après la révélation du Saule Cogneur à Severus et le baiser soûl à Majorque. Mais Remus aussi s'ennuyait. Il fallait dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas agi sur le terrain pour l'Ordre du Phénix. La prochaine mission de Remus commencerait dans deux jours, et Sirius était en vacances en ce qui concernait son entraînement d'Auror. James et Lily venaient de se marier et étaient partis pour un tour du monde. Peter était encore coincé en URSS, il semblait adorer sa famille.

Et quelle idée d'avoir un été pluvieux. Les esprits suragités comme Sirius Black ne pouvaient accepter un été pluvieux qui les enfermait chez eux. Les forces de la météorologie auraient dû prévoir du beau temps pour l'été. Vivre en Angleterre ne semblait pas, aux yeux de Sirius, être une excuse valable pour avoir de la pluie.

Pour pimenter le jeu moldu, ils avalèrent quelques gouttes de Veritaserum. Sans cela, il n'y avait plus de jeu, même s'ils se connaissaient trop pour mentir l'un à l'autre, ils l'auraient aisément compris. Remus hésita quelques secondes avant de déposer les gouttes de potion sur sa langue, après tout, il risquait d'avouer ses sentiments. Mais il avait décidé que la vie était trop courte. Qu'il ne reviendrait pas forcément vivant de sa mission. Qu'il faudrait qu'il lui avoue un jour ou l'autre. Il ne devait pas faiblir.

Un peu de Whisky Pur Feu ne ferait pas de mal pour commencer. Tout paraît si simple avec un peu d'alcool... Les questions, les actions s'enchaînèrent. Ils avaient laissé la télévision en fond sonore, ce qui leur donnait quelques idées de temps en temps. Et Sirius posa la question que Remus attendait avec fébrilité.

« Que s'est-il passé à Majorque ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ce qui s'est passé.  
>- Tu préférerais avoir rêvé ?<br>- Non. »

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement, et il faillit se perdre tellement il battait vite. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et préféra une action à de simples paroles. Il embrassa Sirius comme il avait été embrassé quelques mois plus tôt.

« Il s'est passé ça, et tu t'es endormi.  
>- Je n'ai pas fait ça quand même ! »<p>

Sirius semblait profondément indigné. Le rythme cardiaque de Remus ne voulait pas redescendre à un niveau plus acceptable, et Remus eut encore une fois le cœur brisé. Et les larmes aux yeux. L'alcool et le Veritaserum ne faisaient pas bon ménage, ils le rendaient beaucoup trop émotif. Ou peut-être que c'était l'amour qui faisait cela.

Il comprenait pourquoi Louise ne s'était pas avouée vaincue lorsqu'il avait décidé de la quitter. Il comprenait pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui, à rester dans ses parages. Tant qu'il était célibataire, elle avait l'espoir de le récupérer. C'était irrationnel et il ne pouvait rien faire contre, il avait l'espoir que Sirius partage ses sentiments, même s'il était un hétéro déclaré, même s'il était son ami depuis si longtemps que cela devenait délicat. Il avait l'espoir, même quand Sirius le piétinait. Mais là...

Remus avait trop mal pour écouter Sirius une minute de plus, il transplana en rase campagne, au même endroit où il avait choisi de méditer après la première fois où il avait croisé la conquête d'un soir de Sirius. Il fut trempé en quelques secondes, mais il ne bougea pas. Le sol lui paraissait presque accueillant. Lorsqu'il frissonna, il se rendit compte que c'était stupide d'aller à sa mission malade, alors il se rendit chez les Potter. Leur maison leur était toujours ouverte, même lorsqu'ils étaient absents. Lily comprendrait, si James ne le faisait pas.

Il dormit d'un sommeil agité, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en tournant le dos à Sirius. Peut-être que celui-ci s'indignait seulement de s'être endormi, et non de l'avoir embrassé. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il préférait se protéger plutôt que de souffrir encore. Il n'avait pas le courage pour cela. Et on le disait Gryffondor...

Le lendemain, Remus se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore et demanda à commencer sa mission de deux mois un peu plus tôt. Il prit sa potion et se transforma en loup-garou. Durant deux mois, il vivrait sous sa forme lupine. Il aurait moins de contacts avec ses émotions humaines. Il pourrait peut-être oublier la douleur que c'était de se voir clairement rejeté par un être aimé. Il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait être si fort.

**oOo**

Son retour lui parut quelque peu théâtral. Il franchit la porte d'entrée en criant « Sirius, je suis de retour ! », il vit débouler une flèche surexcitée qui lui bondit dessus, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Longtemps.

Il se sentit revivre. D'un coup, c'était comme si un volcan entrait en éruption en lui, il avait chaud. Il ne comprenait plus. Peut-être aurait-il même pu écraser quelques larmes s'il n'avait pas été si méfiant. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Sur les lèvres ? Comme un vieil amant ? Mais il en profita, il le goûta parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir recommencer un jour. Les questions après.

« Sombre idiot.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, il y a deux mois ?  
>- Parce que... tu ne voulais pas de moi.<br>- Sale crétin.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je m'en voulais de m'être endormi et de me souvenir de si peu.  
>- Ah. Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?<br>- Tu aurais peut-être pu attendre un peu avant de transplaner je-ne-sais-où. Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, je suis même allé voir Dumbledore qui m'a dit que tu étais en mission pour deux mois et qu'on ne pouvait pas te joindre. DEUX MOIS !  
>- Désolé.<br>- Tu te rends compte du nombre de semaines, que dis-je, de jours, que cela représente ? C'est comme une vie entière !  
>- Tu exagères.<br>- C'était tellement long, et j'avais tellement peur que tu ne reviennes jamais... Que je ne puisse jamais te le dire.  
>- Je t'aime, Sirius.<br>- Je t'aime aussi, Remus. Ne me quitte jamais. »

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 18/02/2012._


	5. Your Hand In Mine

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur** : Enfin, après tout ce temps, un dernier éclair ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu respecter le canon, qui aurait supposé que Sirius se serait méfié de Remus à ce moment-là, ce qui aurait occasionné la rupture etc., mais pour le bienfait de l'histoire il valait mieux oublier le canon, à ce moment. Ce chapitre renoue un peu avec le canon, il est une sorte d'épilogue. Il est triste, il est pathétique, mais je l'aime comme ça.

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Vous ne le savez pas, mais je vous aime. Vous me donnez l'envie d'écrire alors que je n'y arrive pas toujours. Merci infiniment, pour tout ce que vous faites.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Tu te souviens, quand... »<em>

Oui, Remus se souvenait. Remus se souvenait de tout, de chaque moment qu'il avait partagé avec son ami d'antan, son amant d'alors. Remus se souvenait de l'avoir aimé jusqu'à vouloir mourir de cet amour. Remus se souvenait de l'avoir maudit jusqu'à manquer de se tuer dans un accident. C'était stupide. C'était puéril. C'était horrible.

C'était horrible d'avoir des doutes sur sa culpabilité dans le meurtre de James et Lily. La part rationnelle en lui se disait que Peter était bien trop faible pour avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit, que les indices convergeaient tous vers l'implication de son ami, que Sirius avait le passé familial adéquat même si la pensée était discriminante. C'était puéril d'avoir eu envie de se suicider parce que tout son monde s'écroulait. Il se retrouvait seul et son cœur ne le supportait pas il était le seul véritable survivant des Maraudeurs et son cœur se fissurait un peu plus à chaque battement il serait le seul lien fort de Harry avec son père et sa mère et son cœur lui en voulait.

À Sirius. D'avoir tout détruit sur son passage. Ses espoirs et ses joies. Ses souvenirs et ses sourires.

C'était stupide d'avoir aimé quelqu'un tellement fort que même après ces preuves matérielles accablantes, son amour était encore plus fort. Peu lui importait les rumeurs qui circulaient, au fond de lui, une toute petite part savait que Sirius n'avait rien pu faire, c'était évident. Son amour pour les Potter était trop fort, il n'aurait jamais su, jamais voulu.

Alors, Remus se souvenait. Il l'avait revu dans la Cabane Hurlante, avide de vengeance, lui qui avait toujours été si fidèle à ses amis, jamais revanchard. Il l'avait observé, alors que Harry ne se doutait pas de qui était réellement Sirius. Ce moment, c'était l'essence même des Maraudeurs qui coulait à nouveau dans ses veines, cette adrénaline si caractéristique qui emplissait ses poumons avant une bêtise, le souvenir ravivé d'une douleur jamais expiée.

Remus avait beaucoup trop aimé Sirius pour en être guéri un jour. La marque brûlante dans son cœur, il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Ils avaient volé ce jour, tous les deux dans la maison, rien que tous les deux, Dumbledore le leur avait promis, et il le leur devait bien. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais rien ne comptait, rien d'autre que la lutte contre Voldemort. C'était une faveur que le Directeur leur accordait, ils le savaient. Et ils la savouraient.

Un four, du chocolat, de la farine, des œufs. Comme le bon vieux temps. Avec des larmes en plus. Et plus de baisers, plus jamais. Pensaient-ils.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en Sirius lorsqu'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Son humanité ne tenait plus qu'à un fil : retrouver Peter. Et il ne tiendrait plus qu'à ce fil jusqu'au moment où il se vengerait. En attendant, Remus n'était plus rien, il ne pouvait plus rien _être_.

Quelque chose s'était rompu en Remus lorsqu'il avait appris la condamnation de Sirius. Sa confiance aveugle n'était plus, et ne serait plus jamais. Et comment aimer quelqu'un pleinement, comme il le mérite, si la confiance n'est pas totale ? Il le savait, ils ne formeraient plus jamais un couple.

Et pourtant, Sirius lui manquait dans chaque fibre de son corps, et encore plus lorsqu'il le savait à quelques mètres, si près de lui et si loin à la fois. Ce gâteau était triste. Il était lourd des regrets qu'ils ne formulaient pas, des mots d'amour qu'ils avaient essayé de conserver, des pardons qu'ils peinaient à écrire.

Sirius leva les yeux pour croiser les orbes clairs de Remus. Ses mains cessèrent de s'agiter. Il se releva légèrement. Il avait besoin de parler à Remus, besoin de lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il avait gardées en lui. D'un sort, il nettoya ses mains, il nettoya la cuisine, il nettoya sa robe. Remus fit la même chose, attrapa un peu d'alcool et se dirigea vers le salon.

Un verre. Deux gouttes de Veritaserum.

Les réminiscences du passé n'apportent rien que des fantômes, se disait-il.

« Je t'aimais.  
>- Moi aussi. Et peut-être que je t'aime encore. Si je savais aimer, je t'aimerais encore.<br>- Tu es l'amour incarné dans un corps de loup-garou, Remus. Moi, je ne sais plus t'aimer. Si tu savais comme je regrette toutes ces années loin de toi... à vieillir loin de nous.  
>- Tu me manques terriblement. Tu m'as tellement manqué durant ces douze années. »<p>

Sirius s'était rapproché de lui. Il avait posé son verre sur la table basse. Son souffle se mêlait à celui de Remus, doucement. « Il ne faut pas. » Non, il ne fallait pas. Il n'aurait jamais fallu. Qu'il le quitte, qu'ils se trahissent, qu'ils se manquent. « Non, nous ne devrions pas... »

Devrions pas quoi ? se répéta Remus. Il avait toujours été le plus raisonnable des deux, même en amour. Il oublia tous ses principes, il les envoya valser d'un geste. D'un baiser passionné. Le feu se ralluma en lui, le monstre dévora toute sa passion, l'amour exprima toute sa beauté. Il explosa de bonheur, tant de particules qui se dispersaient dans tout ce qu'il ressentait, il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le corps de son amant. L'amour de son amant. L'homme de sa vie.

« Tu es le seul que j'aie jamais aimé, de toute ma vie. »

**oOo**

Il avait cru mourir une énième fois lorsqu'il avait vu le sort de Bellatrix toucher son Patmol, figer le sourire imperturbable, et emmener au loin le trublion derrière le voile. Il avait cru, et pourtant, il avait dû continuer à vivre. Protéger Harry de cette autre perte, de cette perte de plus. Occulter un instant qu'il avait aimé cet homme, qui venait de mourir devant ses yeux.

Il avait pleuré toute la nuit, incapable de raisonner clairement. Un nouveau deuil. L'un des plus injustes. Mais c'était la guerre, et Sirius l'avait choisi. Remus ne pouvait en vouloir à personne, pas réellement. Pas à Harry et son cœur immense. Pas à Dumbledore et sa sagesse imparfaite. Seulement à Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne, mais il en voulait au monde entier. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ils ne se seraient pas remis ensemble. Comment auraient-ils seulement pu ? Sirius avait vécu Azkaban. Remus avait vécu la solitude. L'un et l'autre retrouvaient des éclats de leur vie d'antan, de temps en temps, furtivement. Rien de solide. Rien de bâtissable.

Ils s'étaient résignés à leur solitude mutuelle. Ils s'étaient accommodés de leur situation complexe. Mais c'était tellement injuste de voir son ami partir, le parrain de Harry, qui lui promettait une vie meilleure. Si Remus avait pu mourir à sa place... il le méritait plus. Que pouvait-on faire d'un loup-garou dont la condition était publique ?

« Tu te souviens quand... » Il n'avait plus que les souvenirs déjà créés. Il n'aurait plus jamais de nouveaux souvenirs.

**oOo**

Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle puisse l'aimer, il planait à des lieues de là. Était-il seulement capable d'aimer à nouveau ? Il la regardait, et il sentait cette inexplicable tendresse l'envahir. C'était plus qu'il ne sentait, c'était mieux qu'il n'espérait. Elle, la nièce préférée de Sirius.

Sauf qu'il avait toute une vie devant lui qui se dessinait petit à petit. Une longue vie qu'il ne pourrait pas arpenter totalement seul. Si le fantôme de Sirius l'accompagnait, il ne réchauffait rien, ni le corps, ni le cœur. Alors quoi, il devait céder à la tendresse ?

Il avait aimé les femmes, une fille, avant. Il avait su le faire avant de se perdre dans l'incompréhension de son amour incommensurable pour Sirius. Il avait aimé le faire avant de sentir ce coup de l'amour frappé avec force dans son esprit. Il pourrait recommencer. Peut-être. Il ne savait pas.

Était-ce trahir ? Était-ce tourner le dos au passé que d'avancer à tâtons dans un avenir si sombre ? Était-ce renier un ancien amour que d'en désirer un autre, dont la passion sera moins forte, dont l'urgence sera plus grande ? Qu'en aurait-il dit ?

« Qu'en dirais-tu ? Tu vois ce que tu fais de moi, un homme incapable de t'oublier. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Aussi loin que tu es, tu es tout près de moi. Tu me manques encore plus que tu ne m'as manqué durant douze années. Parce que je sais que notre séparation durera. Je n'ai plus d'espoir, Sirius, je ne sais plus pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je voudrais mourir. Je n'ai plus que l'envie de te venger, je n'ai plus que le devoir d'aider Harry. Harry qui me déteste probablement, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu cette connexion avec lui. Tu aimais probablement James plus que je n'aimais Lily.

Si seulement tu étais là. »

**oOo**

Il était debout dans ce champ de ruines, les cris, les bombardements, les explosions envahissaient le château, le monde autour de lui menaçait de s'écrouler. Il fermait les yeux, Tonks à sa gauche lui attrapa la main, fermement, d'un geste. Il la prit dans ses bras, un instant, comme pour se protéger. Une seconde de répit. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Et il attendait presque cela avec impatience.

Malgré Teddy. Malgré Harry.

On avait beau dire que la guerre, c'était un acte altruiste, pour Remus c'était l'expression ultime de son égoïsme. Une tentative de rédemption. Une volonté de se retrouver. C'était le besoin de bouger un peu, d'agir pour son souvenir, de ne pas se laisser envahir par tout ce qu'il ne pouvait plus changer, et de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'homme qu'il aurait voulu être.

Il savait que Teddy survivrait. Que ce ne serait pas facile de vivre en entendant parler des héros de guerre qu'étaient ses parents. Que cela forgerait l'adulte qu'il deviendrait, peut-être intransigeant, peut-être laxiste. Que Harry l'aiderait à avancer sur le chemin de la vie. Il l'avait choisi en parrain en connaissance de cause.

Il ne fuyait rien. Il n'avait juste plus envie de lutter envers et contre tout pour vivre dans un monde qui ne l'accepterait pas. C'était ça, l'égoïsme.

Il espérait que Sirius lui pardonnerait.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 11/03/2012._


End file.
